


Something There

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Hanging out in cars, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: With the lights of the Walmart sign glowing in front of them, Alexa sits in the front seat of an Economy rental. She wears a pair of gray sweatpants bought on clearance, and sips a clear plastic cup of Mcdonald's iced coffee- overly sweet with vanilla syrup and more milk than coffee.On any other night, this would be her hell. Tonight, this is her heaven.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after last night’s RAW. Hope you enjoy!

With the lights of the Walmart sign glowing in front of them, Alexa sits in the front seat of an Economy rental. She wears a pair of gray sweatpants bought on clearance, and sips a clear plastic cup of Mcdonald's iced coffee- overly sweet with vanilla syrup and more milk than coffee. 

On any other night, this would be her hell. Tonight, this is her heaven. 

"You deserve better than this," Nikki says, taking a sip of her own iced coffee. 

"It's fine." Alexa flashes Nikki a rare smile. She knows their options had been limited and really- she can't complain. She's just happy for the company. Hell- she doesn't even think Nikki _needs_ to be at Smackdown. 

It's been ages since she's had a real friend. Alexa's always just preferred to keep to herself. Now that she's got Nikki... she could get used to this. 

"Before Smackdown-" Nikki hesitates, her gaze drifting up towards the ceiling. "We'll find those designer pants and I will personally deliver the receipt to Billie." 

"You don't have to do that." Alexa takes another sip of her coffee. It's almost to the point where she can tolerate the taste. "You've done plenty for me." 

"Just repaying a kindness," Nikki retorts. "Least I can do." 

Alexa nods, setting the cup in the holder. Nikki must have had the same idea, because their hands brush against each other. Alexa squeaks, feeling a jolt of electricity. 

"Static." Nikki pulls back, resting her hands in her lap. 

The silence lingers. It makes Alexa uneasy. She's never been great with the quiet. She hates it. It gives her too much time to think about the things she doesn't like. 

"Thank you." Nikki breaks the silence. 

"No, thank you." Alexa squeezes her eyes shut. For someone who always has something to say, she's at a surprising loss for words. 

Alexa stares out the windshield, still searching for something to say. 

Words fail. 

"Guess we should get back on the road." Alexa stares into her lap. "Luckily- we're not too far." 

"Alexa..." Nikki turns, wringing her hands together. Her breath quickens, as she leans over the center console. 

"Hmm?" Alexa meets Nikki's stare. There's something in her eye that she can't explain. All Alexa knows is that she feels it too. 

"Can I kiss you?" Nikki stiffens, her voice dropping to a low whisper. 

Alexa nods, now fully at a loss for words. This is the last thing she ever expected to happen. 

It's not a bad thing- just a surprise. 

This feels right. Alexa can't figure out what's going on between them. It's odd but she likes it. 

Nikki cradles her face between her palms. Alexa squeezes her eyes shut, ready to savor this moment. 

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss and Alexa melts into it. Nikki tastes of cheap caramel coffee, lavender lip balm and strangely, everything Alexa's been missing. 

"Wow." Nikki pulls back, breaking the kiss. 

Alexa only nods. 

Words can't describe this one. 

-fin-


End file.
